The Animal
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Steve McGarrett and the Hawaii Five-0 team have a difficult case on their hands. Not only is it the murder of Mahayana Stevenson but the kidnapping of her only surviving daughter. But, who exactly is the missing child? Will Hawaii Five-0 reach her in time


_A/N: So I was surfing the web and I decided to do some research on this show. I loved this show when I was a kid. Mind you I am only seventeen and I was born about seven years after the show finished its last season, but I watched the reruns when I was younger. Now, here I go plunging into one of the greatest shows of all time._

_NOTICE: I do not own any characters from Hawaii Five-0. I own Mrs. Stevenson and the young girl that you will get to know later. So, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 1 

Danny Williams, a man of about thirty five and a member of the respected team of Hawaii Five-0, stood over the body of a mangled woman that appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties. She had been maliciously raped and stabbed about ten times. Her body began to show signs of decomposing. The man with sandy hair and piercing blue eyes scratched his head. There were no traces of evidence anywhere. The murderer made sure that every intricate detail of evidence was taken care of. A man who was in his early fifties came up to Danny with a piece of paper. Danny focused his eyes from the body to the man, "Well Duke, what do you have for me?" Duke, ran his hands through his graying hair with one hand as he handed Danny the piece of paper,

"Well Danno, the woman who lies here is Mahayana Stevenson. She's 145 pounds and approximately 5'8. She's a native of Hawaii and lives approximately forty five minutes from this place. She has three kids...Well, she had three kids, now she only has one." Danny's eyebrows furrowed,

"What happened to the other two children?" Duke sighed,

"They both died early in infancy. Just before they turned a year old." Danny shook his head as he read the background information on Mahayana Stevenson,

"What about the oldest child?" Duke shielded his eyes from the harsh Hawaiian sun,

"That's the thing, Danno..." Danno looked up at Duke,

"What is it?"

"There are no traces left of the child. No birth certificate, no background history, nothing. All we know is that the child is indeed a female." Danny's eyes widened,

"How old is this child?" Duke shook his head,

"We don't know," Duke handed him a baby picture, "I'm guessing that the child is at least two years old. This is the only picture I found in Mrs. Stevenson's wallet." Danny nodded pensively,

"Is there anyone we can contact? A Mr. Stevenson perhaps?" Duke shook his head,

"They were divorced ten years ago. He lives in New York now." The young detective shook his head,

"Well I've got to go radio this into Steve." He left Duke staring at the body and went over to his car where he reached in and grabbed his radio receiver,

"Williams to McGarrett." He paused for a moment to see if there was any answers. When no answer came in, he tried again, "Williams to McGarrett. Steve, do you read me?"

"Yeah, Danno, I read you." Came the reply. Danny began to relate the crime to his boss,

"I've got a body down here. A rape victim. Her name was Mahayana Stevenson. She appears to be in her late thirties to early forties, about 145 pounds and height is about 5'8. She's been stabbed about ten times," He heard Steve sigh as he asked,

"Any evidence of any sort Danno?"

"No Steve, he made sure that he didn't screw up anything. I've got more information if you want me to-"

"No," The police cheif cut in, "Just wait until I get there Danno, and then you can tell me everything. Where are you?"

"276 Haili Street in Hilo."

"Gotcha. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." There was a click and nothing more from the other end. Sighing, Detective Williams hung up his radio receiver. This was just great, here he was with a body, no evidence, and no leads. Duke came over to him,

"Is Steve coming?" Williams nodded,

"He'll be here in ten to twenty minutes." A police officer came up to them in a hurry,

"Detective Williams, Detective Lukela, There's something you guys should see." Danny looked at Duke who returned the gaze. The three men ran towards an open area about a block away. There were footsteps in the sand and then all of a sudden they stopped.

"That means..." Duke began as Danny concluded his statement,

"Mrs. Stevenson's only child was with her, and now not only is there a murder to deal with, but a kidnapping too..." He shook his head. _What was this world coming to?_ Steve McGarrett came running up to them,

"What do we have here?" Danny looked up at him, "A murder _and_ a kidnapping." Steve shook his head, "Well, has the area been searched?" Duke nodded,

"Yes, and nothing has come up." Steve sighed,

"Gentlemen, we have one hell of a case on our hands." The two other men nodded as the three of them headed towards their cars and headed back to Hawaii Five-0 headquarters.

On the other side of town, a young girl of fourteen stuck her hand out of the cage she had been put and looked up for something that had been taken away from her the moment she saw her mother murdered...

_Hope..._

_

* * *

__A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please send me some ideas, I would love to hear them! Send me reviews, they're what keep me going!_


End file.
